Merchandise
The following selection represents the products available for purchase featuring the hit series, The Walking Dead. Many of the products including books, clothing, collectibles, and other accessories are available on the following official stores: *The Walking Dead & Skybound Shop *The Walking Dead - AMC Shop *The Woodbury Shoppe Comics The Walking Dead is a monthly American comic that started in October 8, 2003 to present, and was created and written by Robert Kirkman with artist Tony Moore. Collected Editions The series has so far been collected into the following collections: Volumes (6-Issue Collections) The trade paperbacks collect six issues each, but contain only the story and no cover art. Each paperback follows the custom of having a three-word title. Books All hardcovers contain the material from the comics including the covers, and in some cases, bonus material. The trim size of the books are larger than the paperbacks. Each hardcover contains two story arcs from the series. There are signed versions of the books available, each of which are limited to 300 pieces. Omnibus Editions Limited Edition Omnibus editions collect 24 issues in a slipcase with several extras. As limited edition versions, the first volume is autographed by Robert Kirkman and Charlie Adlard with 150 pieces available. The second volume has a standard release of 3000 pieces, and there is also a deluxe limited edition (signed by Kirkman/Adlard) with 300 pieces available. *The Limited Edition retailer giveaway is a limited Hardcover of the softcover Vol. 1, with black faux leather cover and red foil highlights. Compendium Editions These are 48 issue paperback editions. Other collections Translated Versions *Walking Dead is available in French by Delcourt. *Walking Dead is available in German by CrossCult.The Walking Dead 4 cross-cult.de *Walking Dead is available in Portuguese (in Portugal) by HQM. *Walking Dead is available in Portuguese (in Brazil) by HQ Maniacs. *Walking Dead is available in Swedish by Apart Förlag. *Walking Dead is available in Spanish (in Argentina) by Ovni Press. *Walking Dead is available in Spanish (in Mexico) by Kamite. *Walking Dead is available in Spanish (in Peru) by Editora Vuk SAC: *Walking Dead is available in Spanish (in Chile) by Copesa. *Walking Dead is available in Spanish (in Spain) by Editorial Planeta. *Walking Dead is available in Italian by SaldaPress. *Walking Dead is available in Greek by Jemma Comics *Walking Dead is available in Slovakian by various internet forums members *Walking Dead is available in Dutch by Silvester Strips. *Walking Dead is available in Danish by Forlaget Fahrenheit. *Walking Dead is available in Norwegian by Egmont Norway. *Walking Dead is available in Finnish by Egmont Finland. *Walking Dead is available in Polish by Devir. *Walking Dead is available in Czech by Nakladatelstvi CREW. *Walking Dead is available in Serbian by Darkwood. *Walking Dead is available in Hungarian by Ulpius-ház Könyvkiadó. *Walking Dead is available in Turkish by Marmara Çizgi. *Walking Dead is available in Korean by Minimum Publishing. *Walking Dead is available in Japanese by Asuka Shinsha. *Walking Dead is available in Chinese (traditional characters) by Planter Press. Novels Novels were written by Robert Kirkman and Jay Bonansinga. Magazines The Official Magazine is a magazine about all things of The Walking Dead. This includes the graphic novel, TV Series, video game, novels, toys, games, and more. Other publications Specials Specials are brief, six page comics that focus on comic characters before their introduction to the Comic Series. Survivors' Guide The Walking Dead Survivors' Guide is a A-Z guide of all the characters who have appeared in the series, it includes pictures and a summary of the characters' actions in each volume, written by Tim Daniel and Robert Kirkman.. The Covers The Covers is a full color collection of the first 50 covers of the series. The Poster Collection Other Television TV Shows On March 2010, it was announced the development of the TV Series by Frank Darabont. The filming began on the fifteenth of May, 2010 and episodes debuted on AMC on October 31, 2010. Since then, the show has broadcast over 102 and is currently in its eighth season. Season 8 has already been confirmed. In September 2013, a spin-off series was announced by AMC. Dave Erickson, writer and producer, is confirmed to be the showrunner. Talking Dead is a live after-show about AMC's The Walking Dead in which the host (Chris Hardwick) discusses the show with special guests. The series premiered on October 16, 2011, following the encore presentation of the second season premiere. DVDs The first season was released on March 8, 2011. Since then seasons 2, 3 and 4 have been released on DVD and Blu-Ray with bonus features. Merchandise Discography Collections of music featured in the TV show have been released. *Several songs of the CDs were released digitally as singles. Games Video Games The first Walking Dead video game was The Walking Dead: A Telltale Games Series, that takes place within comic series universe. The game is developed and published by Telltale Games, associated with Skybound Entertainment, and it was released on April 24, 2012. Two seasons have been released and a third season has been confirmed. A first-person shooter video game, titled The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct, acts as a prequel to AMC's The Walking Dead. The game was developed by Terminal Reality and published by Activision, and it was released on March 19, 2013. A third video game was announced on August 13, 2014, Overkill's The Walking Dead, an upcoming video game developed by Overkill Software, and is slated for a 2016 release. Plug-n-play games Online/mobile games Different Walking Dead games and apps have also been released on mobile, online and social platforms. Board games Apps Toys/Collectables Trading cards Statues/Busts Mini-Busts Bust Banks Statues Kitchen products Printed products References es:Mercaderías y Productos Category:Media and Merchandise